particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3837
13 | popular_vote1 = 14,109,068 | percentage1 = 23.71% | swing1 = 29.73% | image2 = | leader2 = Ambrose Tudor | leader_since2 = 3827 | party2 = Cavalier Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 13.40%, 13 seats | seats2 = 19 | seat_change2 = 6 | popular_vote2 = 10,203,693 | percentage2 = 17.15% | swing2 = 3.74 | image3 = | leader3 = Tomas Kurch | leader_since3 = 3826 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 27.49%, 29 seats | seats3 = 16 | seat_change3 = 13 | popular_vote3 = 9,265,626 | percentage3 = 15.57% | swing3 = 11.92% | image4 = | leader4 = Ensor Taylor | leader_since4 = 3832 | party4 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 13 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 7,699,357 | percentage4 = 12.94% | swing4 = New | image5 = | leader5 = Emily Hernandez | leader_since5 = 3832 | party5 = Arch | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 12 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 7,299,605 | percentage5 = 12.27% | swing5 = New | image6 = | leader6 = Johannes Halibrent/Albrect Von Yodukan | leader_since6 = 3829 | party6 = Luthori Imperial Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 5.67%, 6 seats | seats6 = 11 | seat_change6 = 5 | popular_vote6 = 6,957,012 | percentage6 = 11.69% | swing6 = 6.02 | image7 = | leader7 = Elias L. Clement | leader_since7 = 3836 | party7 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = New | seats7 = 8 | seat_change7 = New | popular_vote7 = 3,940,415 | percentage7 = 6.62% | swing7 = New | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Rudolf Bultmann | before_party = Liberal Alliance | after_election = Rudolf Bultmann | after_party = Liberal Alliance |color1 = 6495ED |color2 = 4B0082 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = FF7519 |color5 = 87196C |color6 = DAA520 |color7 = 6A5ACD }} The Luthori General Election 3837 was an election held in Luthori with all 105 seats of the Holy Imperial Diet were up for election. Liberal Alliance won the election making it two consecutive elections they won in, however this time they did not achieve a majority, most likely due to the influx of new political parties that arrived in Luthori since the previous election. The Cavalier Party became the official opposition with 19 seats this time with Social Democratic League being pushed into third place. Newcomer Choice came fourth with Arch, Luthori Imperial Party, Hosian Socialist Party and Progress Party came fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth respectively with the latter being the only party to take no seats. This election is often regarded as one of most contentious and unpredictable in recent years by the people of Luthori, mostly due to the influx of new parties plus the changing views is Luthorian citizens. This is also the first election in a while to have no party with a majority or indeed anywhere close to one, forcing other parties to work with each other and form coalitions. The parties have mostly split eachother into two different categories, right-wing and left-wing, although most parties are either center right, center left or centralist. Despite this, parties aligned to different affiliations have been known to work with eachother, such as Choice and the Hosian Socialist Party, who are viewed as centralist and right-wing respectively. There were two main talks in forming a cabinet, one designed by Liberal Alliance including Cavalier party, Luthori Imperial Party and Hosian Socialist Party, rounding up the more right-wing of the nation, and a more rounded coalition proposal created by the Luthori Imperial party including Choice, Arch, Hosian Socialist Party and Social Democratic Party, the latter being inactive thus a new cabinet was proposed without them, with Cavalier Party replacing them as the other party in the coalition. It was also reported that Choice would design yet another coalition after talks with Hosian Socialist Party in exchange for voting against the coalition designed by Liberal Alliance and for Choice voting for some bills they previously voted against which were proposed by Hosian Socialist Party. Choice did in fact design this other coalition, but never put it forward to a vote due to lack of support from other parties. The cabinet proposed by Liberal Alliance was eventually passed. Not too long after the election, Social Democratic League was dissolved, thus leaving 16 seats unoccupied. This also now places Choice as the secondary opposition. Election Results Liberal Alliance came first in the election making that the second consecutive time he has won the elections, however this time he did not achieve a majority probably due to the influx of new parties such as Choice, Arch and Hosian Socialist Party. As a result of no parties being anywhere near a majority, it requires a large coalition in the government, many parties have decided to put their differences aside to keep Liberal Alliance out of the cabinet, who have the least similarities with other parties in Luthori. Social Democratic League continued it's spiral downwards, falling from second place to third place this election with the Cavalier Party replacing it as the official opposition. Although the Luthori Imperial Party actually gained more votes and seats than in the previous elections, they only came sixth this time loosing out to Choice and Arch respectively, gaining an impressive amount of seats for new parties. The Hosian Socialist Party despite only coming seventh in the elections is proving vital in the decision of the coalition in cabinet, with many parties making large compromises in order to gain their support seeing their support is vital. The Progress Party finished eighth and last, being the only party not to receive any seats although this is most likely due to them being recently formed before the election. This time although Liberal Alliance came first in Tinako, this time they did not gain as many seats as they did the previous election. Also while they came first in three out of five countries in the previous election, this election they only won in two of five with the Cavalier Party also winning in two of five regions and the Luthori Imperial Party surprisingly winning the remaining region and by quite a large margin. Category:Elections Category:Elections in Luthori